Wyspa tajemnicza/28
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Wołanie Penkroffa. — Noc w Kominach. — Strzała Harberta. — Projekty Cyrusa. — Nieoczekiwane rozwiązanie. — Kto był w pałacu Granitowym. — Nowy służący. Cyrus zatrzymał się, nie wyrzekłszy ani słowa, a towarzysze jego zaczęli szukać drabiny pociemku to na ziemi, to na ścianie, sądząc, że wiatr ją przesunął lub całkiem zrzucił. Wszelkie poszukiwania okazały się bezskuteczne. — Jeżeli to ma być żart, to całkiem niewłaściwy! — krzyknął Penkroff. — Dziś nie było nawet wiatru — odezwał się Harbert. — Uważam, że od pewnego czasu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy na naszej wyspie. — Nie widzę w tem nic dziwnego — rzekł Gedeon. — Widać, że ktoś w naszej nieobecności wszedł do mieszkania i ściągnął za sobą drabinę. — Ktoś! Ale kim on jest, ten ktoś? — Zapewne myśliwym, z którego strzelby wypadło owo ziarnko śrutu, znalezione przez ciebie w mięsie pekary. To jedno przypuszczenie staje się prawdopodobne. — No, skoro tam ktoś jest — odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony marynarz — to zawołajmy na niego, a przecie nam coś odpowie. Mówiąc to, głośno krzyknął: — Hop, hop? Po chwili oczekiwania zdawało im się, że usłyszeli coś podobnego do szyderczego śmiechu. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział na kilka razy powtarzane wołanie Penkroffa. Koloniści znajdowali się w takiem położeniu, że każdy, choćby drobny, wypadek musiał mieć dla nich ważne znaczenie, a cóż dopiero mówić o tym, który ich dziś spotkał. Stali przed Granitowym pałacem zdumieni, nie wiedząc, co myśleć i czynić. Nie znajdowali odpowiedzi na wzajemne zapytania, tworzyli więc tysiączne, niepodobne do prawdy, przypuszczenia. Nab zaczął nakoniec głośno ubolewać nad tem, że nie może dostać się do śpiżarni i do kuchni wtenczas właśnie, gdy wszystkie wzięte zapasy żywności tak wyczerpano, iż nie będzie miał co dać na wieczerzę. — Widzę, że nie zostaje nam nic innego do czynienia — odezwał się Cyrus — jak czekać cierpliwie, dopóki się nie rozwidni, a następnie dopiero działać stosownie do okoliczności. Teraz udajmy się do Kominów. Nie znajdziemy tam wprawdzie wieczerzy, ale spać będziemy mogli. — Ale cóż to za ladaco wypłatał nam takiego figla? — zapytał raz jeszcze Penkroff, niezdolny pogodzić się tak łatwo z niemiłą koniecznością przepędzenia nocy w Kominach. Oczywiście zostało to bez odpowiedzi i wszyscy w milczeniu poszli za radą Cyrusa. Rozkazano tylko Topowi zostać pod oknami Granitowego pałacu, a że Top spełniał zawsze wiernie wydane mu rozkazy, więc i teraz położył się na wskazanem miejscu, nie bacząc na to, iż wszyscy oddalili się do Kominów. Minęlibyśmy się z prawdą, utrzymując, że koloniści dobrze spali tej nocy. Nietylko że zaniepokoił ich mocno tak niespodziewany wypadek, że myśleli ciągle, jakie mogą być dalsze jego skutki, i że pragnęli odgadnąć, czy mają o to oskarżać ludzi, czy też prosty przypadek — lecz nadto leżeli na gołej ziemi z tą myślą, że może ktoś inny zajmuje ich wygodną siedzibę. Dla kolonistów Granitowy pałac był nie mieszkaniem, lecz skarbcem, w którym złożyli najcenniejsze dla siebie rzeczy, jak broń, proch, naczynia, narzędzia i wszelką żywność. Gdyby ktoś pozbawił ich tego, znaleźliby się w takiem samem położeniu, jak w pierwszych dniach pobytu na wyspie. Zaniepokojeni tą myślą, wychodzili naprzemian, aby zobaczyć, czy Top nie opuścił swego stanowiska. Jedynie Cyrus czekał cierpliwie, choć był rozdrażniony, że nie umie rozwiązać tej zagadki, choć go oburzało, że wkoło niego dzieją się rzeczy, których zrozumieć nie może. Gedeon podzielał jego zdanie; obaj zgadzali się, że ich wyspa ukrywała jakąś tajemnicę, Harbert nie wiedział, co ma o tem myśleć i radby był poznać zdanie inżyniera. Nab powiedział sobie wkońcu, że nie potrzebuje biedzić się nad tem, o czem już pan jego myśli, i gdyby nie obawiał się, że tem robi przykrość towarzyszom, byłby spał równie spokojnie, jak w Granitowym pałacu. Penkroff nie mógł się uspokoić i gniewał się ciągle. — Zażartowano z nas sobie — powtarzał. — Takich żartów nie lubię i biada żartownisiowi, jeżeli mi wpadnie w ręce. Gdy tylko świtać zaczęło, koloniści wyszli na wybrzeże z bronią w ręku. Skoro pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca oświetliły Granitowy pałac, przekonali się, że okna jego były, tak jak je zostawili, zasłonięte okiennicami. Z tej więc strony wszystko było w porządku, lecz mimowoli okrzyk wydarł się z ich piersi, gdy zobaczyli, że drzwi, które zamknęli, wychodząc, były teraz otwarte. Nie mogli wątpić, że ktoś był w Granitowym pałacu. Wyższa część drabiny pozostała na miejscu, lecz niższą podniesiono aż do progu, co dowodziło, że nieproszeni goście chcieli zapobiec temu, aby ich kto nie zaszedł niespodzianie. Co to byli za ludzie i ilu ich tam było? Penkroff zaczął znów nawoływać potężnym swym głosem. Nie było odpowiedzi. — A to niecnoty! — krzyknął marynarz. — Śpią tak spokojnie, jakby we własnym domu. Nuże! zbójce, korsarze, bandyci! Harbertowi przyszło na myśl, aby przywiązać do strzały długi sznurek, a następnie wystrzelić, celując pomiędzy pierwsze szczeble drabiny, podciągniętej do progu, a później, uchwyciwszy sznurek, pociągnąć drabinę do ziemi i tym sposobem przywrócić komunikację z Granitowym pałacem. Pomysł ten podobał się wszystkim, tem więcej, że, wykonany zręcznie, musiał przynieść pożądany skutek. Szczęściem łuki i strzały złożono na skład w jednym z korytarzów w Kominach, równie jak i kilkadziesiąt metrów cienkiego, lecz mocnego sznura z włókna hibiskusa. Penkroff wybrał starannie strzałę, przywiązał do niej sznur i oddał Harbertowi, który, naciągnąwszy łuk, wycelował w koniec drabiny. Cyrus, Gedeon, Penkroff i Nab cofnęli się trochę, aby zobaczyć, czy się kto nie pokaże w oknach. Strzała świsnęła, pociągając za sobą sznurek, i przeleciała pomiędzy ostatniemi szczeblami drabiny. Koloniści przyklasnęli, a Harbert pochwycił natychmiast za sznurek, lecz zaledwie nim wstrząsnął, aby zsunąć drabinę, jakaś ręka ukazała się we drzwiach i wciągnęła ją. — A niegodziwcze! — krzyknął marynarz — zasłużyłeś, aby cię poczęstować kulką, i niedługo będziesz na nią czekał. — Któż to taki? — zapytał Nab. — Jakto, nie poznałeś?... — Nie. — To szympans, goryl, pawjan, orangutang, mandryl, czy tam jakaś inna jeszcze małpa! Tak, w czasie naszej nieobecności małpy zakradły się do mieszkania. Jednocześnie, jakby na potwierdzenie słów marynarza, cztery małpy odepchnęły okiennice i ukazały się w oknach, wykrzywiając się najdziwaczniej na prawych właścicieli mieszkania. — Wiedziałem dobrze, że to psota! — zawołał marynarz — ale przynajmniej jeden z psotników musi odpokutować za innych. Mówiąc to, przyłożył do ramienia strzelbę, wycelował i strzelił. Jedna z małp, ugodzona śmiertelnie, wypadła przez okno, inne uciekły. Nie znając nawet nazwy tej małpy, można było poznać odrazu, że należy do jednego z gatunków, które tak wzrostem, jak i całą swą postacią najwięcej zbliżają się do człowieka; Harbert zaś, jako dobry zoolog, oświadczył odrazu, że to orangutang. — Pyszne zwierzę! — zawołał Nab. — Niechże będzie i pyszne, kiedy tak chcesz — odpowiedział Penkroff — ale pomimo to nie wiem, jakim sposobem wejdziemy do domu. — Harbert strzela wybornie z łuku — rzekł reporter — niech spróbuje raz jeszcze. — Oho! Małpy to przebiegłe stworzenia! Nie pokażą się drugi raz w oknie, a gdy pomyślę, jakie szkody mogą porobić w mieszkaniu i składach... — Trochę cierpliwości — rzekł Cyrus. — Te zwierzęta nie mogą długo triumfować nad nami. — Uwierzę wtenczas dopiero, gdy tak, jak ich towarzyszka, będą leżały na ziemi, bo obecnie pan nawet nie wiesz, ile tuzinów tych psotników dokazuje tam na górze. Rzeczywiście trudno było na to odpowiedzieć. Spróbowano raz jeszcze pociągnąć za sznurek, przywiązany do strzały, lecz zerwał się, a drabina pozostała na miejscu. Położenie kolonistów było kłopotliwe, bo choć nie wątpili, że wypędzą napastników i odzyskają swe mieszkanie, lecz nie wiedzieli, kiedy i jakim sposobem. Parę razy jeszcze śmielsza widocznie małpa wysunęła łapę przez drzwi lub okno, lecz rozlegające się natychmiast wystrzały tak je widać przestraszyły, że następnie przez dwie godziny żadna z nich się nie ukazała. — Ukryjmy się — rzekł inżynier — może, sądząc, żeśmy odeszli, pokażą się znowu. Trzeba, aby Spilett i Harbert zaczaili się za skałami i czekali, aż się która wysunie. Zastosowano się do rady inżyniera, i gdy Harbert i reporter, jako najlepsi strzelcy, pozostali na czatach, inni udali się na polowanie do lasu, gdyż wszyscy byli głodni, a nie było żadnych zapasów żywności. Myśliwi powrócili w pół godziny, niosąc kilka gołębi skalnych, które Nab upiekł, zapaliwszy ognisko. Tymczasem żadna małpa się nie pokazała. Gedeon i Harbert, odchodząc na śniadanie, zostawili Topa na straży; następnie wrócili na swe stanowisko, gdzie znów przeszło dwie godziny oczekiwali napróżno. Małpy siedziały tak cicho, jakby ich wcale nie było. Koloniści domyślali się, że, przerażone wystrzałami i śmiercią towarzysza, schroniły się gdzie do kąta lub może dostały się aż do składu. To przypuszczenie natchnęło wszystkich najwyższym niepokojem. Trudno dziwić się temu, gdyż w tym składzie złożyli wszystkie swe skarby. — Doprawdy, nasze położenie zaczyna być nieznośne — rzekł zniecierpliwiony reporter — a nie widzę sposobu wydobycia się z niego. — Trzeba przecie koniecznie wygnać tych urwisów z naszego domu! — zawołał Penkroff. — Poszłoby nam to łatwo, choćby ich tam było i parę tuzinów, lecz trzebaby dostać się do nich. Czyż niema na to żadnego sposobu? — Jest jeden tylko! — zawołał inżynier. — Jeden? — rzekł Penkroff. — To ten z pewnością będzie dobry, skoro niema innego! Cóż mamy uczynić? — Spróbujmy dostać się do Granitowego pałacu przez dawny upust od strony jeziora. — A! do miljona okrętów! — wykrzyknął marynarz — że też dotąd nie pomyśleliśmy o tem. Rzeczywiście był to jedyny sposób wejścia do Granitowego pałacu i wypędzenia z niego nieproszonych gości. Wprawdzie trzeba było rozwalić mur, zasłaniający dawny otwór, lecz to nie mogło ich powstrzymać, gdyż wiedzieli, że naprawić go potrafią. Szczęściem także, inżynier nie doprowadził jeszcze do skutku zamierzonego zalania muru wodą, gdyż w takim razie nie mogliby tak prędko dostać się do niego. Było już po dwunastej, gdy koloniści, wyszedłszy z Kominów z motykami i żelaznemi drągami, przechodzili pod oknami Granitowego pałacu. Pozostawiwszy na straży Topa, podążyli dalej, aby się dostać na płaszczyznę. Zaledwie skręcili na skały, Top zaczął ujadać tak gwałtownie, jakby ich wzywał na ratunek. Zatrzymali się. — Wracajmy jak najprędzej! — zawołał Penkroff. Wszyscy zaczęli biec, co im sił starczyło, i wkrótce przekonali się, że położenie całkiem się zmieniło. Małpy, widocznie czemś przestraszone, usiłowały uciekać, przeskakiwały żwawo od okna do okna, kręciły się tu i ówdzie, nie wiedząc, jak się na wolność wydobyć. Widać, że w przerażeniu zapomniały zupełnie o drabinie i nie pomyślały nawet, że jak po niej weszły, tak i wyjść mogłyby z łatwością. Wkrótce kilka tak się wysunęło, że koloniści mogli strzelać do nich na pewno; ranione lub zabite spadały do pokojów lub nazewnątrz. Następnie wszystko się uspokoiło i można było wnosić, że w Granitowym pałacu nie było już ani jednej żywej małpy. — Wiwat! — krzyknął Penkroff — wiwat! wiwat! — Jeszcze za wczesne twoje okrzyki — rzekł Gedeon. — Dlaczego? Wszak zabiliśmy wszystkie. — Być może, lecz pomimo to nie możemy wejść do mieszkania. — Chodźmy do upustu. — Tak, chodźmy — rzekł inżynier — wolałbym jednak... Nie dokończył, gdyż w tej chwili drabina zaczęła się poruszać, a następnie zsunęła się aż do ziemi. — A! do tysiąca fajek! — zawołał Penkroff, spoglądając na towarzyszów. — To znów coś nowego. — Tego już nadto! — rzekł do siebie Cyrus i pierwszy zaczął wchodzić po drabinie. — Ostrożnie, panie Cyrusie — wołał Penkroff — może tam są jeszcze małpy... — Zaraz się o tem przekonamy — odpowiedział inżynier, idąc dalej. Towarzysze pośpieszyli za nim i w kilka minut później byli już w mieszkaniu. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania. Tak w pokojach, jak w składzie, gdzie wszystko znaleźli w porządku, nie było nikogo. — Wszystko to dobrze — rzekł marynarz — ale chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie się podział uprzejmy człowiek, który nam spuścił drabinę. Prawie jednocześnie odezwał się krzyk w korytarzu, a niebawem wpadła do sali wielka małpa, ścigana przez Naba. — A jesteś rozbójniku! — zawołał Penkroff. Porwał siekierę i chciał uderzyć, lecz inżynier zatrzymał go, mówiąc: — Nie zabijaj, Penkroffie. — Jakto! mam darować życie temu rabusiowi? — Tak, przecie to on nam spuścił drabinę. Inżynier powiedział to tak dziwnym głosem, że trudno było poznać, czy to mówi na serjo, czy też żartem. Wszyscy rzucili się na małpę, powalili ją na ziemię i związali, choć broniła się dzielnie. — Nareszcie! — rzekł Penkroff — ale cóż my z nią teraz zrobimy? — Będzie naszym służącym — odpowiedział Harbert. Młody naturalista, mówiąc to, nie żartował, gdyż wiedział, że te małpy można wyuczyć wykonywania różnych posług. Osobnik schwytany należał do rodzaju, zbliżającego się najwięcej całą postacią do człowieka; kąt twarzy nie o wiele się różnił od tego, jaki przedstawia twarz Australczyków i Hotentotów; słowem, był to orangutang. Jak wiadomo, ten gatunek przechodzi zmyślnością wszystkie inne małpy. Widziano nieraz usługujących do stołu, sprzątających pokoje, czyszczących suknie i obuwie, używających zręcznie noży, widelców i łyżek, a nawet pijących wino... Wiadomo, że Buffon posiadał orangutanga, który długo służył mu wiernie i gorliwie. Orangutang schwytany był dobrze zbudowany, miał 4 stopy wysokości, pierś szeroką, głowę średniej wielkości, czaszkę okrągławą, nos wydatny, skórę pokrytą włosem miękkim i połyskującym. Oczy jego, trochę mniejsze od ludzkich, wyrażały żywość i pojętność, białe zęby ukazywały się z pod wąsów, a bródkę posiadał niewielką, kręcącą się, jasno-orzechowego koloru. — Silny i pięknie zbudowany — rzekł Penkroff — i ma tak roztropną minę, że, gdybyśmy umieli mówić jego językiem, możnaby z nim porozmawiać. — Czy naprawdę pan myśli przyjąć go do służby? — zapytał Nab inżyniera. — Tak, Nabie, ale nie lękaj się, będzie tylko twoim pomocnikiem. — Sądzę, że będzie zręcznym do usług, a że wydaje się młodym jeszcze, łatwo go będzie obłaskawić i wytresować bez użycia gwałtownych środków. Zbliżył się potem do orangutanga i rzekł: — Cóż kochanku, dobrze ci tutaj? Orangutang odpowiedział mruknięciem, nie objawiającem złego humoru. — Chcesz więc przyłączyć się do naszej kolonji i wejść do służby pana Cyrusa? Małpa mruknęła powtórnie. — I nie wymagasz innego wynagrodzenia nad dostateczną ilość żywności? Trzecie mruknięcie orangutanga. — Zdaje się, że nie jest bardzo rozmowny — powiedział Gedeon. — Tem lepiej! — zawołał Penkroff. — Małomówni służący są zwykle najlepsi. Zresztą ten nie wymaga zasług. — Czy słyszysz kochanku? Z początku nie dostaniesz żadnych zasług, ale później, jeśli na to zasłużysz, damy ci dwa razy tyle. Tym to sposobem przybył do Granitowego pałacu nowy mieszkaniec, który miał w przyszłości oddać niejedną przysługę kolonistom. Teraz trzeba jeszcze nadać mu nazwisko i stosownie do życzenia Penkroffa nazwano go Jowiszem, a przez skrócenie Jowem, gdyż tak nazywała się małpa, którą marynarz niegdyś bardzo lubił.